


The odd one out

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Switching, Top Otabek Altin, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: ‘Shall we?’ Viktor asked as he swiped his card and opened the door. He walked in and turned, extending his hand towards Otabek.Otabek bit his bottom lip, trying to find a reason why heshouldn’tdo this... but he came up empty. He grabbed the outstretched hand and stepped inside the room. Almost instantly, Viktor wasonhim.Viktor’s warm hands were holding his face gently and his soft lips moved slowly against Otabek’s own chapped ones. The moment he felt Viktor biting his lower lip, he moaned and held onto the Russian’s waist, bringing their bodies closer.





	The odd one out

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [machinewf](http://machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)'s fault and a late night conversation over on the Otayuri discord chat...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :D

While his coach was enjoying himself, celebrating for the two of them and speaking to every single sponsor he could find, Otabek was leaning against the wall, surveying the crowd as he usually did.

He still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He had won a medal... at _World’s._ He still felt overwhelmed just thinking about it. He had only got Bronze, sure, but he stood next to Christophe Giacometti and Viktor Nikiforov, two living legends that he had admired for so, so long…

 _‘But_ _Chris!’_ Otabek heard Viktor whine.

‘Sorry,’ Chris laughed and blew a kiss towards the Russian before he left, hand in hand with a tall man Otabek thought he recognised from ice dancing.

Viktor kept staring at the door, crossing his arms and pouting like a child who had just lost one of his favourite toys. Otabek snorted. That guy had probably never heard the word “no” in his life.

‘Excuse me,’ Viktor’s voice reached his ears and Otabek almost choked on his glass of champagne. ‘Did you just laugh?’

‘Yes,’ Otabek admitted.

Viktor looked taken aback and huffed, before eyeing Otabek. He felt himself blush under the intense gaze, and Viktor smiled, too sweetly for Otabek’s liking.

‘Otabek,’ Viktor approached him, grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and leant against the wall, his face towards the Kazakh. ‘Here with anyone?’

‘Straight to the point, I see,’ Otabek avoided the question, understanding Viktor’s frustrating tone from earlier. He had been right; Viktor _had_ lost one of his toys.

‘There’s nothing straight here, love,’ the Russian smiled at his own joke. Otabek couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips and shook his head. ‘You should smile more often,’ Viktor added casually, taking a sip from his glass.

‘Thanks?’ Otabek said, looking sideways at Viktor and immediately dropping his gaze when their eyes met. What was this guy doing?

‘Say, wanna get out of here?’ Viktor asked, his voice barely above a whisper so that their conversation remained private.

‘I haven’t said anything that could possibly give you-’ Otabek stopped talking when Viktor stepped in front of him, effectively shielding their bodies from any prying eyes.

‘You don’t need to say anything, love,’ he used the same term of endearment and Otabek felt himself blush again, secretly enjoying Viktor’s accented English and how it made the words sound so different, so alluring in a way. ‘You may not be aware of it, but your pupils dilate every time you look at me.’

Could anybody _blame_ him? He was standing in front of _the_ Viktor Nikiforov! He would be stupid to deny how attractive the Russian skater was. And if Otabek added how much he had _admired_ him and Giacometti during his formative years as a teen, well…

Viktor smirked as Otabek gave him a short nod. If Viktor hadn’t been staring, he would’ve missed it. He whispered his hotel room number and made his way back to the party, chatting and rounding up conversations he had started earlier.

Otabek took advantage of the distance and breathed, his mind not feeling as intoxicated as when Viktor’s body was pressing so close to his. He quickly said goodbye to his coach and shook hands with a few sponsors and officials, claiming tiredness after such stressful days.

He got on the lift and made his way up, impatiently tapping his foot against the carpeted floor. Before he realised what he was doing, he found himself standing outside of Viktor’s room.

He was in the middle of freaking out when he heard the lift ding behind him. He spun in place and saw Viktor walking down the hallway towards him. The smirk was back on his face, plus a barely noticeable glint in his eyes. Was he... excited to see him there?

‘Shall we?’ Viktor asked as he swiped his card and opened the door. He walked in and turned, extending his hand towards Otabek.

Otabek bit his bottom lip, trying to find a reason why he _shouldn’t_ do this... but he came up empty. He grabbed the outstretched hand and stepped inside the room. Almost instantly, Viktor was _on_ him.

Viktor’s warm hands were holding his face gently and his soft lips moved slowly against Otabek’s own chapped ones. The moment he felt Viktor biting his lower lip, he moaned and held onto the Russian’s waist, bringing their bodies closer.

‘Mmm,’ Viktor murmured and started walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed in the centre of the room, exchanging open-mouthed kisses all the way there.

He took off his jacket and tie, tossing them in the general direction of the chair in the corner, and brought his hands back to Otabek’s body to slip off his suit jacket. He noticed the slight tremor in the younger man’s hands as he went to loosen up his tie and clasped them within his own. Otabek looked up, confused at the sudden tender gesture.

‘Viktor?’ his voice was shaking a bit, too.

‘Have you ever done this before?’ Viktor asked, his head tilted to one side.

‘Do you mean the one-night stand or sex in general?’ Otabek took a second to catch his breath as he gazed into those ocean-blue eyes. They didn’t seem as cold as when he had seen Viktor skating the day before.

‘Both,’ there was that damn smirk again.

‘Yeah, I-I’ve done _both,’_ he quirked an eyebrow, trying to convey more with his words and avoid having to answer any other questions about his sex life.

‘Great,’ Viktor’s smile grew and then they were kissing again, all the softness from before forgotten as Viktor’s tongue invaded his mouth, tasting him as if his life depended on it. Otabek moaned again, his hands starting quick work on the Russian’s shirt and belt.

Soon, they were standing in nothing but their underwear, hands and tongues exploring each new bit of skin that they uncovered. Viktor, then, sat down on the bed and moved backwards to the headboard. Otabek, feeling brave as Viktor hungrily took in his naked body, went to straddle his lap.

The moment his knees came into contact with the bed, Viktor started kissing him with such an urgency that Otabek began to move his hips, grinding against him. He gasped and broke off the kiss when he felt how hard Viktor was already and nothing had really happened yet.

A second later, it was Viktor’s turn to gasp when his fingers traced the outline of Otabek’s cock through his underwear. Otabek looked up at the ceiling and bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a shiver while Viktor kept stroking him, his other hand playing with the waistband of his boxers.

‘Isn’t this a nice surprise?’ he murmured before trailing hot, wet kisses along the beautifully exposed column of Otabek’s neck. He stopped and nibbled the soft flesh of his earlobe before he spoke again. ‘What do you wanna do, love? I’m _more_ than okay with either,’ he emphasised his point by thrusting his hips up as he thumbed the head of Otabek’s cock at the same time.

Otabek’s head fell forwards, resting his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder.

‘Then why not both?’ he asked and raised his head, a sort of challenging look burning behind his dark eyes.

‘I like the way you think,’ Viktor said and gently pushed Otabek away from his body so that they could both get rid of the last items of clothing they still had on.

They resumed their previous position with Otabek on Viktor’s lap and Viktor sitting against the headboard, and continued kissing, their cocks pressing against each other as their hips moved, slowly at first until Viktor’s hands came to rest on Otabek’s ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh there. Involuntarily, Otabek pressed harder against Viktor, eliciting a broken moan from him.

Otabek, taking advantage of Viktor’s distraction, started kissing and nibbling down his jaw. The sounds Viktor made underneath him and the now faster pace at which he moved his hips encouraged Otabek, and he wrapped a hand around both their erections.

He looked back at the Russian and saw how the usually gorgeous blue hue of his eyes had become practically black, only a thin line of colour hadn’t been swallowed up by lust. Otabek, never stopping his ministrations, returned his lips to Viktor’s neck, going down and leaving a few light bite marks on his strong collarbones.

He was so distracted by the sensations, he didn’t notice when Viktor opened the drawer of the nightstand and took a bottle of lube out. What he did hear was the distinct sound of the plastic wrapper being torn. He raised his head in time to see Viktor pouring some lube onto his right hand.

‘How do you wanna do this?’ Viktor asked and Otabek stopped stroking them. He took Viktor’s hand and brought it around his body, letting his fingers hover near his entrance. ‘Then me, okay?’ Viktor asked and Otabek nodded, inhaling sharply when he felt one lonesome digit start circling his hole.

Despite the urgency of their kisses earlier, Viktor was extremely patient as he prepared Otabek. He could feel Viktor’s eyes observing each emotion that made itself known in his face, quickly retreating his fingers when he thought it was too much for him. Viktor had noticed that Otabek was a quiet person by nature and had had a suspicion that would translate into the bedroom. He would have to rely on observation alone while doing this.

When Viktor deemed him ready, Otabek grabbed the bottle of lube and positioned himself in between the Russian’s legs. He started slow, just like Viktor had, one finger teasing his entrance, the only difference was that Viktor was a lot more vocal than him and soon he was begging for more.

Otabek pushed two fingers in, scissoring them, stretching Viktor as much as he could while he moaned, spreading his legs wider. Otabek crooked his fingers and brushed against Viktor’s prostate, earning a loud moan from the man.

 _‘Ah,_ Otabek, right there, it feels _so_ good,’ Viktor was babbling at this point, begging and coming undone from just a few of fingers. Otabek added a third, slowly, and swiped his tongue along the slit of Viktor’s cock. _‘Shit.’_

Otabek smirked as he worked him open, driving Viktor closer and closer to the edge with each new brush of his fingers against that spot inside him, in perfect time with the red lips now stretched around Viktor’s cock.

‘S-stop, or I’ll come right now,’ Viktor whispered, sweat shining on his forehead as he lifted Otabek head from his erection. ‘Come here,’ he said and took Otabek’s left hand. They kissed for a while, trying to catch their breath before Otabek spoke.

‘Condoms?’

‘Bedside drawer,’ Viktor rasped, trying to regain his breathing. Viktor put on the condom Otabek gave him and then poured more lube on his dick, stroking himself lazily. ‘Ride me,’ he said, as they scooted back and he stretched himself on the bed.

Otabek, without breaking eye contact, lowered himself on Viktor’s member. Even though he had remained quiet while Viktor fingered him, the overpowering feeling now was completely different. Unable to stop himself, he moaned loudly when he was fully seated, prompting a smirk to appear on Viktor’s face as he raised himself from the mattress and wound his arms around Otabek hips, wanting to be near him.

Otabek closed his eyes and put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. He raised himself and _slammed_ down, little sounds and whimpers escaping from his mouth. It was an overwhelming feeling, one he thought he would never get enough of.

‘Let me hear you, love. Don’t hold back,’ Viktor whispered against his ear before kissing down his neck again.

Viktor continued to whisper encouraging things in his ear as Otabek kept moving his hips, up and down, in circles, leaning back slightly and undulating his body until his thighs started trembling from the exertion, which is when Viktor decided to join him in his efforts, thrusting upwards each time Otabek moved down.

The added force helped Viktor’s cock to brush against his prostate and Otabek couldn’t help the moans tumbling out of his mouth, getting increasingly louder with each thrust.

‘Wanna switch?’ Viktor asked when he noticed Otabek clenching around his cock. His voice was strained as he tried to keep up with Otabek’s relentless rhythm.

‘Yeah,’ was all he could say while he slowly separated himself from the man’s lap. His breathing was ragged as he watched Viktor get on his hands and knees in front of him, his perfectly sculpted ass on display for him.

Otabek fumbled with the condom for a second before he applied a little too much lube to his cock. He realised then that he was actually nervous. He had only ever topped _once_.

Even though he was afraid he might do a horrible job, he pushed into Viktor slowly, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way easily. He took his time, allowing Viktor to adjust to his size as he kept pushing in. When he was all the way in, Otabek released the breath he had been holding. The heat surrounding him was unbelievable and he dropped his head in between Viktor’s shoulder blades.

Viktor pushed back against him, urging him to move after being still for a few minutes. Otabek complied, slipping almost all the way out before jerking his hips forwards again, his forehead still resting on Viktor’s back.

‘You can move faster,’ Viktor said, his voice muffled thanks to the pillow he had under his head. ‘I’m not going to break.’

Otabek straightened his back and grabbed onto Viktor’s hips, thrusting a lot more roughly and earning an appreciative sigh along with what he thought was a _“yes”_ from Viktor.

 _‘Faster,’_ Viktor pretty much growled as he let his knees spread wider apart.

He picked up his pace as per Viktor’s demand, a little too brutal for his draining stamina but Otabek didn’t really care in that moment. He was too focused on the fact that it was _tight, hot_ and downright _amazing_ to be slamming again and again into Viktor. The sound of skin against skin was the only thing that could be heard besides their laboured breathing.

Otabek changed the angle slightly and was rewarded with a series of broken moans and a string of Russian curses from Viktor. He kept hitting that spot over and over again, his pace faltering as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

He draped his body over Viktor’s once more, one hand still on his hips and the other arm wrapped around Viktor’s sweaty body to grasp at his dick. Otabek timed the movements of his hand with the rhythm he had set with his hips as best he could, making Viktor gasp and moan at the double stimulation he was getting.

Soon, Otabek heard Viktor curse again as hot liquid started to fill the condom still covering his cock as he felt how Viktor started clenching around his dick. With a few more shallow thrusts, waves of pleasure travelled through Otabek’s body and he came, a strangled moan ripping out of him as he spilled into the condom. He pulled out of Viktor a second later and collapsed next to him on the bed.

They were both breathing heavily. Viktor raised himself first, sitting on his heels as he pulled the condom out and tied it. He got up on slightly wobbly legs and reached for the bin that was next to the desk before going into the bathroom. Otabek followed suit and got up to throw his own condom as well.

He stood there, suddenly aware of how chilly the room was. Viktor had disappeared into the bathroom five minutes ago and Otabek wasn’t sure how to proceed. Was that his cue to put on his clothes and leave? Should he put on his underwear and wait for Viktor to come out?

He was, again, in the middle of another little freaking-out moment, when Viktor emerged from the bathroom, steam coming out of it from the shower he was obviously about to take.

They looked at each other and Viktor smirked, coming closer to him, just like he had done in the hallway earlier.

‘Want to join me in the shower?’ he asked, his eyes were half-lidded but the blue was a lot more visible now. ‘It’s okay if you want to leave,’ he shrugged, reaching behind Otabek to grab a bag of toiletries from the desk.

‘I- I don’t know,’ he said, looking down, not being able to hold Viktor’s gaze. Before his eyes reached the floor, however, he took notice of Viktor’s half hard member already. Otabek was surprised, it hadn’t even been fifteen minutes since he had left the bed.

‘You’re more than welcome to join me, love,’ Viktor whispered and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before Otabek heard the sliding-glass door open and close.

Once again, Otabek came up empty when he tried to think of a reason why he _should_ refuse Viktor’s offer. The fact that his dick was already twitching in interest also helped him speed through his train of thought. He took a deep breath and walked purposefully into the steamy room and slid the door of the shower open and was immediately greeted by Viktor’s eager lips on his.

Otabek finally returned to his own room hours later, clothes askew but feeling incredibly relaxed as he opened the door with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about YoI over on tumblr: [madamredwrites](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/) ❤️️


End file.
